Steady Changes Prologue
by ObtitoVersace
Summary: Obito Versace: ObitoVersace here with a new Naruto Konoha High Story that I will be sharing with ya'll very soon but for the mean time this prologue's summary is below this summary section if you want to find out! Plz comment and review to tell me what you guys think and uhh thank you for your time!


_**Naruto has always had bad luck all his life when it came to being in love with someone. But will things change for him when the Holiday Season comes a knockin'? Who is this mystery girl?! When Naruto finds out who she may be will things forever change for the lonely genin?…..**_ _ **Find OUT NOW!**_

 _ **Obito Versace**_ **: Wassup guys, so glad to be sharing this story with y'all today and elaborating upon a perspective of the awesome and famous Naruto Konoha High Series!**

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_ **: Mhm yes congratulations moron for writing for the first time! We're so proud of you faget**

 _ **Obito Versace**_ **: Honestly it's situations like this that don't shock me as to why a faget ass like you doesn't have friends.**

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_ **: First of all I've never felt better being gay so you can kiss my ass! Second your little bitch ass can stfu with your stupid ass shit about solitude because honestly I'm not even sure if you checked the mirror first! ; )**

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_ **: This coming from the person who wanted to leave the village in order to reach solitude and destruction!**

 _ **Obito Versace:**_ **Settle down retards! Save the commotion for after this chapter at least. *rolls my eyes***

 **Obito Versace/Narrator #1: It was the best time of the year in the snowy white Konoha High. Everyone in school was so excited for the all time annual Leaf Village Christmas party that was hosted every year by the great Third Hokage himself at the Hokage Mansion. Every year the holiday changes its' customs of being whether if it's boys ask the girls to the party or vice versa and such. Ah yes, this day for the village was frabjous….at least all except for one particular blonde…**

 ***Naruto walks the streets of Konoha on his way to Ichiraku's for a bite to eat before heading home***

 ***enters Ichiraku's and sits down***

 **Naruto: Hey Teuchi just the usual for me today! Warm & Spicy! *he says while licking his lip with hunger***

 **Teuchi: You got it Naruto coming right up!**

 **Teuchi: Oh by the way someone wanted me to give this to ya earlier as soon as you came today!**

 ***he sets down a big purple package wrapped in christmas wrapping with a little yellow sticky note attached to it***

 ***Naruto opens the package to find a Uzumaki Brand bookbag for school***

 **Naruto: Woah! Awesome! This is the one I've been trying to save up for weeks!**

 **(Flashback)**

 ***Naruto walking home with torn up book bag sleeve and looks inside the window of the Konoha Mall and spots all time legendary Uzumaki Bookbag***

 **Naruto: Woah that bag looks amazing! It's the same bookbag the fourth hokage used to wear to school! I can't believe it's here! *he said this while pressing his face against the cold glass and a random janitor from inside walks up and spots him***

 **Random Janitor #1: *sprays the glass where Naruto has his pressed and cleans it with a towel***

 **Naruto: *glares and walks off* Totally fine with me dickhead**

 **(End of Flashback)**

 ***naruto reads the letter attached to it***

 _I hope you like this gift as it brings great joy._

 _There's more than this at stake with more happiness to employ._

 _This quest is just beginning, so it shall be grand._

 _Your next clue is a place where people spread fun hand in hand._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mystery Girl_

 **Naruto: People spread fun hand in hand *he repeats these words in his head***

 **Naruto: Hm, hey Teuchi, you know any places that spread fun hand in hand?**

 **Kurama: Are you fucking serious? The answer is obvious if you just paid attention..**

 ***Ayame overhears this and speaks up***

 **Ayame: Well I'm not sure about the hand in hand part but you could try the park!**

 **Naruto: You know now that you mention it does make sense to try there! *smiles with glee and runs off with his backpack and leaves the change on table at Ichiraku's***

 **Ayame: *chuckles* that kid really does deserve a good Christmas.**

 **(After some time)**

 ***naruto arrives at the park***

 **Naruto: Hm can't seem to find this clue yet**

 ***investigates the park until he finds a small sticky note on the swingset naruto used to sit in all the time as a kid***

 **(Flashback)**

 **Little Naruto: *silent but swinging back and forth and looking down and depressed***

 _The memories we despise we have to face._

 _For it is what makes the future tolerable if the past is fully embraced._

 _Success takes time to build like what I noticed from you every day._

 _For the next clue you find is in a place of comfort and much less dismay._

 **Naruto: Much less dismay.. a place of comfort..**

 **Kurama: Well you do like hot springs..maybe try there?**

 **Naruto: Well I mean I would say Ichiraku's but I was just there so I guess hot springs is worth a shot.**

 ***naruto ran off at top speed***

 **(Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment)**

 ***someone rings the doorbell***

 ***Kiba shouts who's at the door***

 ***Sasuke opens the door***

 **Sasuke: Hey Naru- oh it's just another one of Naruto's skanks *shouting to his boyfriend*.**

 ***rolls his eyes after seeing a familiar brown eyed girl with two perfectly hair shaped buns***

 **Side Note: Sasuke Uchiha: (openly gay) and is also Naruto's roommate**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: (also openly gay) Sasuke's boyfriend**

 **Back 2 Story**

 **Tenten: I'm not Naruto's skank unlike you and second he's not a pimp so why would he need them.**

 **Sasuke: Ugh bitch omg wtf do you want I'm in the middle of something *says dramatically while rubbing his temples out of irritation of Tenten's presence***

 **Tenten: Is it okay if I crash here tonight? I just want to surprise him…**

 **Sasuke: And by surprise you mean confess your love for him and fuck…. trust me you're not fooling anybody besides Naruto**

 **Tenten: *blushes and looks away* well t-that w-was the i-idea. It's why I brought this lingerie.**

 ***shows him***

 **Sasuke: Mm girl with that dress your pussy won't even want to move by morning! Come In! *says smirking with excitement***

 **Tenten: Thanks Sasuke! Where do I set up?**

 **Sasuke: In the back in Naruto's room.**

 **Tenten: Okay! Thx! Btw why is Kiba here?**

 **Sasuke: Well we were in the middle of consensual sex time so**

 **Tenten: *disgusted by what she just heard and just ignores it and walks to the back of Naruto's apartment***

 **(Meanwhile With Naruto's Progress)**

 **Naruto: Where is that damn sticky note….it should've been HERE! Although while I was here they really do have great hotsprings.**

 ***address the first sentence in a mad tone and the descends his manner into a calm state***

 **Kurama: Dude kit chillax..besides I suggested one other place before this remember?**

 **Naruto: Oh yea…my house right?**

 **Kurama: Bingo**

 ***naruto runs off once again heading for his next destination***

 **(Meanwhile back at Naruto's place)**

 ***in Sasuke's room* -** **Across the wall from Naruto's room where Tenten is**

 **Sasuke: Ah fuck your ass feels so good Kiba-kun**

 ***he says while having his ass on Kiba's sweaty and shiny ass cheeks***

 **Kiba: Mmm a little bit more baby.. just you and me..**

 **Sasuke: *pumps his dick inside Kiba back and forth continuously and vigorously with mad lust and control as his semen was about to explode in Kiba's ass, his long dick was still vacillating making the moment seem like infinity for the two gay lovers***

 _ **Short Transition to Tenten's P.O.V currently of this situation she's hearing**_

 **Tenten P.O.V: GAHH WTF IS THIS A SEX PARLOR !? I SWEAR THAT GAY SEX B.S. IS GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES! ANY MORE OF THIS AND I WILL PUNCH A HOLE THROUGH THIS FUCKING WALL IF I HAVE TO!**

 ***says in an insane way***

 **(Meanwhile with Naruto)**

 ***naruto finally arrives at his apartment and hears noise from the other side but before going in he notices a sticky note on the side of his door***

 _Congratulations for you have reached the end._

 _I hope your journey was successful with interesting trends._

 _For you are about to see the mystery behind this door._

 _And maybe then you'll see that even in life you deserve so much more._

 **Naruto: *smiles and cries a little* Thank you**

 ***opens the door to his apartment***

 **Naruto: Sasuke...I'm home!**

 ***in Sasuke's room***

 **Sasuke and Kiba: *hears Naruto coming in and they're still fucking* OH SHIT!**

 **Naruto: *uses sensitive hearing and walks into Sasuke's room and is speechless at the sight***

 **Sasuke and Kiba: *both still nude and spunk is seen on the bed with wet condoms* AHHH OH SHIT! NARUTO DON'T LOOK AT US!**

 **Sasuke: Naruto wtf gtfo gay pervert your piece of ass is next door *walks towards the door and shuts it while naruto's hand is still on the knob***

 **Naruto: …..yep I'm scarred for life**

 ***walks into his room and sees someone on the bed***

 **Naruto: *tenses up* who's there**

 **Tenten: *turns on the light as she's lying there on the bed in a seductive manner* relax naruto it's just me**

 **Naruto: So you're mystery girl I presume *smirks***

 **Tenten: *walks towards him like she's about to kiss him but she shuts his room door first and locks it***

 **Tenten: *looks into his ocean blue pearl eyes* Smart and Sexy Naruto**

 **Naruto: Kinky Lingerie *giving off his sexy foxy grin***

 **Tenten: *giggles a bit* You're such a klutz * goes in to kiss him passionately with tongue***

 **Naruto: *kisses with full tongue action back both fighting for dominance in the wet lip**

 **lock they shared***

 **Tenten: *breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes again***

 **Naruto: *looks back into hers* so you know me all along ey mystery girl?**

 **Tenten: What good is love if it doesn't have strong meaning? *says and starts unbuttoning his shirt as Naruto untied her tight lingerie while kissing him***

 **Tenten: *blushes at the surprise of his built body and abs***

 **Naruto: *unties her bra***

 **Tenten: *blushes and looks away***

 **Naruto: Hm? *looks at tenten's face and can tell she's embarrassed* *naruto starts sucking the nipple of her right breast***

 **Tenten: *moans and has her hands behind his head just to make the licking process seem more efficient and deeper***

 **Naruto: *transitions into licking her right breast white rigorous amount of effort and sucks on it as he reaches down into her panties and stick middle finger up her wet and dripping pussy***

 **Tenten: *yelps and moans with lust and satisfaction***

 **Naruto: *thrusts his fingers in and out of her pussy faster than ever and stops licking her boobs and watches her enjoy his teasing***

 **Tenten: Ah omfg I'm gonna cum AHH! *yelps and moans with satisfaction as she cums on his fingers***

 **Naruto: *licks the cum her received and swallows it***

 **Naruto: Time for the main course *he says as he whispers in her ears seductively***

 ***Tenten wraps her arms and legs around naruto's whole body***

 **Tenten: Naruto *cries* please fuck me… PLEASE!**

 **Naruto: *unzips his pants and takes her panties off***

 ***Naruto thrusts his 10 inch dick in Tenten's dripping and cum enveloped pussy***

 **Tenten: *moans loudly* Don't wait! FUCK ME HARD AND FAST ! /**

 **Naruto: *grabs her ass and rams his giant dick into her fast and hard just like she wanted and Tenten's claws his back with tosses her head back to the backside of the bed with her pink tongue out feeling the enjoyment of her lover's cock while still holding on***

 **Tenten: MMMMM! AHHH! FUCK YES! LOVE YOUR FAT HARD COCK! AH YES BABY! *she says as her pussy is being pounded like there's no tomorrow***

 **Naruto: *sets her back on the bed and wraps his arms around her shiny and clear translucent thighs and keeps fucking her tight wet clit***

 ***Tenten wraps her hands tightly within the bedsheets and cross her legs behind Naruto in order for her pussy to feel plowed to the fullest extent***

 **Naruto: *blushes* T-tenten I-I think I-I'm gonna cum!**

 **Tenten: Cum inside me Naruto! PLZ! Make me feel your warm cum and claim me!**

 **SIDE NOTE:** **Tenten already learned how to dispose of sperm from Sakura during sex!**

 ***After several more minutes of fucking Naruto finally releases his warm spunk of seeds into Tenten***

 ***Naruto then grabbed both blankets and sheets and two bodies laid wrapped in each others warm comfort of warm skin***

 **Naruto: *kisses her forehead* Thank you for the best Christmas ever Tenten!**

 **Tenten: *kisses his cheek* You're very welcome Naruto!**

 **Naruto: There's one other thing I wanted to ask you…**

 **Tenten: Hm?**

 **Naruto: Will you go out with me? * looks at her***

 **Tenten: *with delighted face* Of course I will Naruto-kun! *pulls him into a deep passionate wet kiss***

 **Naruto: *gives the same amount of effort back***

 **Tenten: Get some sleep don't forget we have school tomorrow *winks at him and then dozes off***

 **Naruto: *smiles and falls asleep with her***

 **Obito Versace: Well that is it for the Prologue of the Series called "Steady Changes" that I will be writing very soon for you guys with moe characters ! Please make sure to write and review any questions or comments you may pertaining to how you think this series will go!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
